


Bad Decisions

by grakei



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Disappointment, F/M, Feelings Realization, MC has it rough, One Shot, POV Second Person, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grakei/pseuds/grakei
Summary: Let's face it - you've had it rough in the villa, but you're not entirely to blame. You've been used left and right and honestly? It's pretty depressing. Four long days in Casa Amor left you pretty bored and reflecting on where exactly you've gone wrong...and where you could go from here.
Relationships: Blake/Henrik (Love Island), Bobby/Main Character (Love Island), Graham/Marisol (Love Island), Lucas/Main Character (Love Island), Rocco/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 37





	Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I found this sitting in my docs folder, so I spruced it up a little since I've got nothing better to do. It was my first time dabbling with 2nd person POV, so forgive me if it comes off weird. Idk if I'll continue with this storyline, but it did feel nice to write again after so long. Hope you enjoy!

Everything was wrong.

This was supposed to be the best summer of your life, but instead, everything was going to shit.

You came to Love Island to find, well, _love_! But so far, every guy you’ve fancied has ended up getting dumped. Though you’d huff and roll your eyes now, Rocco was a sore spot in your heart that you were embarrassed and angry about. Maybe the magic of the Villa had blinded you to his true nature, but that first day when he looked at you like you meant the world to him…well, there was a little light in you that died out after that.

Then, someone walked in who looked like they could reignite that flame of love in your heart – Lucas. There was something dark and seductive about him, like he’d take care of you in _all_ the best ways. And he was sweet with you, genuine even. And that’s what you needed – someone genuine.

You had every intention of dumping Rocco for Lucas, but evidently, the Love Island gods did not want you to be happy. Instead of losing the dead weight of your failed relationship, you lost a chance to be with someone who actually seemed interested in you. To be honest, you felt a bit betrayed by the girls when Lucas’ name was read out along. You had told them you were interested in him, yet enough of the girls voted for him that he had to leave. It was a bit heartbreaking, especially when you learned he felt something for you too.

Even through your emotional rollercoaster, you still had enough heart in you to console Marisol about her own heartbreak. She was a great girl, who just happened to be making the wrong decisions with guys – and you couldn’t really judge her for that, could you?

Things seemed to look up a bit when Henrik picked you at the next recoupling. Even if everyone else felt like the whole thing was a disaster, you figured you might as well give it a shot. Henrik wasn’t exactly your type on paper, but he was sweet, and that was enough for you. Your first night together wasn’t too bad, and you gave into his cuddles to see if there was a spark.

There wasn’t.

None of that mattered though when you got that text the next morning. You weren’t sure what to expect, and honestly, when you got to Casa Amor, you weren’t entirely pleased. Maybe you didn’t feel anything for Henrik yet, but you had only been together for a night. And now you had six new guys cracking on you – none of which even interested you.

Chelsea and Marisol seemed to hit it off right away with the new guys. Even Priya was having fun with that blue-haired boy Felix. But, if you were honest, the guys just made you miss your mates from the Villa. Even if your love-life was a bit of a disaster, those lads were becoming true friends, and being at Casa Amor only made you miss them more. Graham’s face reminded you vaguely of Gary, who was always kind to you. And Felix was definitely some version of Bobby – although, you found him to be a bit overbearing. Bobby never made you uncomfortable, and his humor didn’t seem so put on.

Hope continued to moan about Noah this and Noah that, but Priya didn’t really let it faze her. You had to commend her for that – she had gone after what she wanted and wasn’t afraid to face the consequences. Maybe if you had been a bit braver like her, you would’ve found someone by now. That regret only increased as you watched everyone around you - from Marisol and Graham’s secret little smiles to Lottie’s ill-kept feelings for Gary. All the girls seemed to have some idea of who they wanted, even if they weren’t sure how to get them yet. But you – you had no clue.

You thought back to the first day when you walked onto the lawn and introduced yourself to the guys. Although Rocco had caught your eye first, you wonder what your Villa life could’ve been like had you chosen someone else.

You couldn’t really see yourself with Ibrahim or Gary. They were great guys, but more like mates to you – fun work-out buddies that knew how to hype you up.

If Hope wasn’t around, maybe something could’ve happened with Noah. You like his quiet and gentle nature, and he seems to have some hidden wisdom to him. But any semblance of a romantic connection was squashed the moment Hope claimed him. That’s okay though, you were fine with just being mates.

Then there was Bobby.

You smile, remembering how he makes you laugh with his endless jokes. Honestly, you were surprised that he hasn’t gotten himself in a real couple yet. Sure he was a jokester, but behind the laughs, his smiles were real and his generosity knew no limits. Maybe the other girls only saw him as a friend, but you knew that he was probably one of the best guys there.

Watching Marisol and Graham, fear and perhaps a twinge of jealousy started to gnaw at you. You couldn’t lie about the attraction you had felt towards her in the beginning, and you thought she had felt the same way. But the longer things went on, the more she seemed to get pleasure out of dragging you along without any real sort of commitment. So, just like with everyone else, that relationship didn’t really go anywhere.

Again, _it was fine_. You wanted Marisol to be happy, but the realization that Bobby would be single and possibly be dumped? Well, that was scary. Bobby was the glue holding you all together. Without him, things would be…weird.

But at the same time…who’s to say that won’t happen to you?

Your feelings for Henrik aren’t that strong, but he seemed truly interested in seeing if you two could be something. He didn’t appear to be the finicky type who would crack on behind your back.

Still, the thought irked you. As you laid in bed spooning your pillow, the warmth of some new boy radiating against your back, a sense of dread fills your chest.

Your fears are confirmed the next day when you’re all in the dressing room. A video shows clips of your boys back in the Villa. Noah talks about doing bits the first night, and you're truly shocked. You don’t want to make assumptions from two-second clips, but the state of his relationship with Hope when you left doesn’t give you that much confidence for them. But honestly? Maybe it was for the best and he’d found someone a bit less possessive. You think that’d be good for him.

Then you see _her._ Long hair tumbling over her shoulders and an angular face that sharpens with the smile she throws at Henrik. Your heart sinks.

Just another bad decision.

The girls all fly into a panic, and even when you try to assure them that the boys will stay loyal, you know it comes out half-hearted. Honestly, the only one you weren’t worried about was Bobby. He hadn’t been anywhere in that video, and that soothes a pang in your chest you hadn’t realized was there.

The time flies, and you’re both relieved and afraid when it’s finally time to return to the Villa. You feel like you had made some new friends, but no one made you butterflies. And despite what that video showed you, loyalty was important to you. If you and Henrik were meant to be, then it would happen. And if not, so be it. At this point, you wonder if leaving the Villa would actually be better for you than staying.

The initial coupling takes place, and you’re not that surprised when Marisol and Chelsea switch. You’re happy for them, and just hope that no one will get sent home because of it.

Then it’s your turn. When you say you’re going to stick, you feel good about it – like it’s the right decision in a long time. You’ve been so _pessimistic_ , and maybe that’s your problem. You don’t want to assume the worst about Henrik, so you go with your gut.

Now you’re sitting by the fire pit, back in the old Villa, and it’s time to see which boys stuck and which had switched. That sense of dread returns and lays low in your stomach. You try to shake it off just as the boys come out one by one.

First is Noah, and Priya lets out a sigh of relief when he walks in alone. But then Hope is all over him, and he’s all over her, and you feel bad for Priya. It’s like they never even got a real shot.

Gary comes in next, and he’s visibly shocked to see Chelsea with the new boy Elijah. His face falls, but his eyes trail over to Lottie and they seem to get a bit brighter.

Rahim walks in with a pretty redhead at his side, and you half expect Lottie to throw a fit. But she’s matured, and her reaction proves it. She’s calm and collected – understanding even. You give her an approving smile when she looks at you.

Then – “I hope you girls are ready to get hands-on. Because the man with the fastest fingers in the Villa is back, and he’s single and ready to mingle!”

Bobby strides in smiling wide. His eyes fall on Marisol and Graham, and his smile falls a bit.

“Ahh…that’s not what I hoped for.”

You immediately feel bad, wanting to comfort him. But he’s a good sport – always is – and he greets Graham warmly. You can tell he’s genuinely happy for Marisol, even if it’s leaving him vulnerable. He looks at you, and there’s an apprehension in his eyes. But he looks away quickly, and you don’t have time to question him before Henrik walks in.

With _her._

The girl from the video.

He looks at you, sitting by yourself, and seems…surprised? Which bothers you, because you’ve overestimated his loyalty while he’s underestimated yours. He starts to make excuses, but you cut him off. You say you’re not bothered, even if you are a little. Just another bad decision.

Everyone starts to comment on how the girl – Blake – resembles you. Honestly, you don’t see it, and Blake says, “I’m not one of those girls that have to try hard. It’s not Henrik’s type either.”

You’re too stunned to say anything back, but you recover enough to roll your eyes. When Henrik walks past you, you grab his arm and lean forward, whispering into his ear, “Good luck with that one.”

You take your seat with the other singles – Gary, Lottie, and Bobby. Your muscles are tense and try as you might, you can’t help but frown when you watch Henrik and Blake sitting together. You nearly jump when a warm hand covers your own, and you look to your side. It’s Bobby, and he’s not looking at you, but there’s a faint blush on his cheeks and he squeezes your hand. You squeeze back, relaxing a bit, before reluctantly letting go. He turns his head slightly towards you and smiles shyly. You mouth “thank you” at him, and he nods.

There’s a weird feeling in your chest as you stare at him, unbothered by the drama that rages around you. Having Bobby next to you, his hand over yours brings a warmth to your chest and a smile to your face.

It’s true, you’ve made a lot of bad decisions lately. But maybe…Bobby could be the right one.


End file.
